Autumn Under the Old Maple Tree
by Euphany
Summary: He said his farewell and confessed his love on the midst of Autumn,under an old Maple tree and came back to her after four years to give her very first kiss under the same old tree.ONESHOT.In this fic, Neji and Tenten are not ninjas.Neji is not an icecube


**Author's note: This is a one shot. I'm sorry if you will be confused by this. I just did this so that I can already concentrate reading my History book…so sorry if you're not gonna like this…..I'm already expecting flamers….But please do leave a review…**

**_Autumn under the Old Maple Tree_**

The path was covered with fallen autumn leaves the color of golden-yellow. A girl-no, a young lady was looking up an old Maple tree whose leaves were falling fast to the already leaf-covered ground. But in her eyes, she could see them fall very slowly and touch the ground very gently.

'_Autumn…….'_

A soft breeze blew her long silky chestnut-colored hair. Her dress made of pure white velvet cloth danced with the soft playing wind. Her eyes as brown as honey focused on the old Maple tree. _'What could be so alluring in the old Maple tree that this beautiful young lady gazes upon it like a child longing for something? This tree is old, its withering leaves falling on the hard ground in the midst of autumn. This tree is almost bare. This tree is nothing compared to the other gigantic trees whose leaves are the most beautiful in autumn. So, do tell, what could be so nice in the old Maple tree?'_

'_Perhaps, she has lovely memories in this old maple tree……………' ……_Yes, that must be right…..

Another breeze blew. She slowly closed her eyes and a memory of four years ago came flooding her mind.

"_Tenten, I will be leaving for Paris next week." A boy with long dark brown hair that was tied loosely said to a young girl whose brown hair was tied up in two buns. They were both under the shade of a Maple tree._

"_Eh? Your leaving, Neji-kun?" She asked her voice very soft like a whisper. Her honey-brown eyes locked with his milky-white ones. Both of their eyes were sad. _

"_Yes, I am… I am to study there for high school…" He said as he broke eye-contact with her. "High school? But you are only fourteen!" she almost shouted. They were best of friends. She just couldn't afford to be away with him. She was twelve and he was fourteen yet she knows, even on a young age, that she loves him with all her young innocent heart._

_But did he feel the same?_

"_It is needed .I am to go there so that I could adjust earlier. Please understand……I don't wanna leave you Tenten. But this destiny…we cannot fight it…" He said in a very sad voice._

"_But Neji-kun………I-I ……please stay……I don't wanna be alone…please" She said to him. He didn't give an answer but his white eyes spoke of sadness. Her eyes were pleading him. _

"_I'm sorry…I can't………" He said._

_The twelve-year old girl's eyes became glassy and soon enough, fresh tears fell from her eyes, damping her quite pink cheeks. The fourteen -year old boy instantly hugged his friend tightly. The girl sobbed harder._

"_Don't worry…I'll come back for you………" He said to comfort her but she only sobbed more. He hugged her tighter. He closed his eyes and whispered to her ear, "I love you………"_

_At this, the girl stopped crying and gasped. Her eyes wide. She felt his hold loosen and in another second, he let go of her. She stared at him with her glassy eyes. She didn't know what to say or do. He also feels the same way about her. She felt both happy and sad._

"_I'm sorry…" And with that said, he left. The autumn leaves were falling slowly and touched the ground very gently. The soft breeze was blowing so softly. _

'_Autumn……'_

"_Neji-kun……" she whispered._

She opened her eyes and again, gazed up at the old Maple tree. She was now sixteen and dazzling with loveliness. Many were trying to win her heart, but she will only give it to the man she really loves. _'Neji'_

It was four years ago yet it was still fresh in her mind. _'The day he said his farewell…and the day he confessed his love to her…'_ It was under this old Maple tree. _'Such_ _memories…_

She turned her head to look at the path she had taken a while ago. It was covered with fallen autumn leaves the color of golden-yellow. _'Will he ever come back?'_ She gave the old Maple tree a last glance and was about to go when,

"I see that you really like this tree" A male voice said. She gasped. She turned around and her eyes widened. "Neji-kun!"

And yes, Neji was there standing behind her, his eyes closed but he was smiling. Four years had passed and he was more handsome. Tenten couldn't help but stand still and admire him. He opened his eyes and locked eyes with her just like four years ago. _'So beautiful……'_

"Neji-kun……" It was now a whisper. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Tenten, don't you want me here?" He asked his voice sad. Tenten didn't answer. Neji assumed that she doesn't want him there. It was his fault anyway. He left her. _'But I have never forgotten you…'_ he thought grimly. "I'm sorry" He said and turned his back to her preparing to leave. But even he could take a step forward, two slim arms hugged him. _'Tenten…'_

"Neji-kun…please don't leave…I…I love you…" She whispered. Neji gasped but suddenly smiled as she said the three words he had longed to hear. _"I love you…"_

In one swift moment, he was hugging Tenten tightly. "Tenten, I love you…" He said as he kissed her forehead. He took a step back and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. He slowly cupped her chin and placed his lips on her. The kiss was gentle and chaste. Time seemed to stop as they kissed satisfying each other's longing….

_It was in the midst of autumn when he said his farewell and confessed his love for her. The path was also covered with the golden-yellow autumn leaves. And it was under this old Maple tree._

_Now, after four years, in the midst of autumn, where the path was again covered with the golden-yellow leaves, they reunite and under this same old Maple tree, shared their very first kiss………_

**_Author's note: So, how was it? Is it bad? Is it good? Please leave a review……_**

_**Panda Tenten**_


End file.
